Hands To Myself
by ohsehunoona
Summary: Luhan hanya seorang penulis skenario biasa. Aktor tampan Oh Sehun adalah idolanya, sumber dari semua fantasi liar dan mimpi erotisnya. Hanya membayangkan sentuhannya saja bisa membuat Luhan orgasme dengan cepat. HUNHAN GS.
**[Inspired By Selena Gomez – Hands To Myself MV]**

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu gila-gilaan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia kini berada tepat didepan rumah aktor Oh, orang yang setengah mati digilainya selama ini. Satu-satunya objek yang selalu ia bayangkan ketika ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri alias bermasturbasi.

"Tenang Luhan, tenang. Jangan sampai kau bersikap konyol didepannya atau kesempatan sepersekian persen untuk bisa dekat dengannya takkan terwujud sama sekali," monolog Luhan tak jelas sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri yang terasa sesak karena detak jantungnya yang tak normal.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar gadis asal Beijing yang berprofesi sebagai penulis itu menekan bel. Satu detik. Dua detik. Sepuluh menit. Tak ada respon sama sekali dari pemilik rumah.

"Hahh, apa ia tak ada di rumah? Jauh-jauh aku dari Busan ke sini dengan terburu-buru sampai lupa memberi makan kucingku tapi hanya ini yang kudapat," desah Luhan kecewa sambil mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi taman.

Luhan tengah memperhatikan sekeliling rumah mewah yang terasa begitu sepi menurutnya itu ketika ponsel dalam tasnya berbunyi. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna merah muda miliknya.

" _Halo, iya Chan ada apa?"_

" _..."_

" _APAAA? DIA TIDAK ADA DIRUMAH? LALU KENAPA KAU MENYURUHKU CEPAT-CEPAT KEMARI HAH! KALAU SAMPAI KUCINGKU DIRUMAH MATI ITU SEMUA SALAHMU YODA!"_

" _..."_

" _Jadi dia baru kembali malam nanti? Dia menyuruhku menunggu di dalam rumah? Hahh, baiklah.."_

" _..."_

" _TENTU SAJA AKU TIDAK AKAN BERBUAT ANEH-ANEH! AKU HANYA AKAN MENYERAHKAN SKENARIO INI LALU PULANG ASTAGA!"_

Luhan menutup teleponnya dengan kesal. Enak saja si telinga lebar itu menyangka dia akan menggoda Oh Sehun, Yah dia memang sangat menggilai aktor tampan itu tapi ia juga masih punya harga diri. Teman dekat yang merangkap sebagai partner kerjanya itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tapi berkat dia mengusulkan nama Oh Sehun sebagai pemeran utama pada produser aku bisa berkesempatan bertemu dengan Sehun seperti sekarang ini, yah mungkin aku memang harus sedikit berterima kasih pada sutradara gadungan itu," monolog Luhan sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Tak berapa lama Luhan berhasil memasuki kediaman Oh Sehun, setelah ia memencet 120494 pada tombol _password_.

"Woah, rumah ini benar-benar luar biasa!" teriak Luhan kagum, apalagi ketika ia melihat poster besar Sehun _topless_ di dinding tangga yang menghubungkan lantai bawah dengan lantai atas. Luhan mendekati poster itu dengan tatapan memuja. Mengelus _abs_ Sehun yang tercetak jelas di poster itu dengan sensual. "Sial! Melihat poster ini saja membuatku terangsang!"

Luhan melanjutkan penjelajahannya di rumah besar sang aktor tampan. Melupakan janjinya pada Chanyeol untuk tidak berbuat aneh-aneh. Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dengan berani memasuki satu-satunya kamar yang ada disana. Gadis mungil itu memejamkan mata, sambil menghirup aroma maskulin yang langsung tercium ketika ia membuka pintu kamar.

"Hmm, jadi begini bau Oh Sehun. Astaga aku benar-benar terangsang sekarang!"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Luhan melepas semua pakaiannya, sehingga hanya tersisa pakaian dalam berwarna hitamnya saja. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Kembali menikmati aroma Sehun yang menguar dari ranjang bernuansa hitam itu.

Luhan mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Membayangkan bahwa tangan kekar aktor Oh yang tengah menyentuhnya kini.

"Enghh—" desah gadis itu ketika mulai menyelipkan jari-jari lentiknya ke area selangkangannya sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meremas payudaranya sendiri. "Sehunhhh.."

Luhan terus melanjutkan aksinya bermain solo. Menggesekkan jari-jarinya dengan cepat pada klitorisnya, dan meremas payudaranya sendiri dengan brutal sambil membayangkan ia sedang berada dalam kungkungan Oh Sehun sekarang. Membayangkan pria itu tengah berada diatasnya dan menggagahinya sambil meremas payudara sintalnya. Membayangkan betapa seksinya tubuh kekar bepeluh milik aktor dengan kulit pucat itu. Membayangkan sang aktor mencumbunya ganas sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat mencari klimaksnya.

"Ahhhh—" akhirnya tubuh Luhan mengejang. Ia mencapai klimaksnya. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Nafasnya memburu. Tak disangka bermasturbasi di dalam kamar sang objek fantasi akan memberikan efek orgasme sehebat ini. Luhan nyaris menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena tindakan bodohnya.

"Luhan, paling tidak salah satu fantasimu telah terwujud. Kau bisa orgasme di kamar milik Oh Sehun walaupun dengan jari-jarimu sendiri," Gadis itu berujar pada dirinya sendiri sambil melangkahkan diri menuju kamar mandi. Paling tidak masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum Oh Sehun kembali.

.

.

Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kembali terangsang ketika memasuki kamar mandi milik Oh Sehun. Fantasinya yang terlalu liar membimbingnya untuk membayangkan betapa seksinya tubuh basah berotot Sehun ketika berada di bawah _shower_. Dan betapa seksi desahan Sehun ketika ia mengocok penisnya sendiri, bermain solo di dalam kamar mandi luas ini.

"Sial sial! Kenapa aku mudah sekali terangsang sih!" Luhan melepas celana dalam dan bra-nya, kemudian mulai membasahi badannya di bawah shower sambil meremas kembali payudaranya. Kembali membayangkan tangan kekar Sehun yang tengah memainkan kedua bukit kembarnya.

"Enghhh—Sehun—ahhh—" desah Luhan tak karuan.

"Apa kau membutuhkan bantuan nona?" sapa sebuah suara seksi tepat di telinga Luhan. Sepasang tangan kekar yang tiba-tiba menangkup dadanya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut dan nyaris berteriak.

"Oh—Oh Sehun?" Luhan membalikkan badannya dan matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok pujaannya tengah berdiri disana dengan keadaan sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya.

"Iya, ini aku sayang, menikmati permainanmu sambil membayangkanku hm?" tanya Sehun seraya mendekat ke arah Luhan yang beringsut mundur. Luhan merona, ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

Belum sempat Luhan memberikan penjelasan bibir mungilnya sudah disambar oleh sang pria. Luhan terkejut, tidak munafik ia menikmatinya. Semua fantasi liarnya seolah berada dalam genggamannya saat ini.

"Enghhh—" desah Luhan ketika Sehun meremas payudaranya dengan penuh nafsu sambil terus mencumbunya. Luhan kewalahan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berada dalam situasi seintim ini dengan seorang pria. Selama ini ia hanya mengenal bermain solo.

Tangan Sehun mulai bergerilya di daerah kewanitaan Luhan. Sentuhannnya membuat Luhan sedikit berjengit geli dan berusaha merapatkan kakinya. Tapi Sehun terus melancarkan aksinya, berusaha memasukkan sebuah jari panjangnya ke dalam vagina sempit sang gadis.

"Ah—sakit—" ringis Luhan ketika jari panjang Sehun berusaha menerobos lubangnya yang belum pernah terjamah.

"Tenang sayang, percayalah padaku, bukankah kau sering membayangkan ini hm?" Sehun seolah tahu semua pemikiran kotor Luhan tentangnya selama ini. Luhan mengangguk lemah dengan pipi merona. Ia pasrah akan semua perlakuan Sehun padanya, toh selama ini juga ia mengharapkan ini benar-benar terjadi.

Sehun memaju-mundurkan dua jarinya pada kewanitaan Luhan, berusaha membuat celah pada lubang sempit itu. Sementara sang gadis mendesah nikmat sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia mencumbui leher Luhan dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap sayang," bisik Sehun deduktif sambil memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak sedari awal ketika ia melihat tubuh polos Luhan. Sehun mengangkat sebelah kaki Luhan dan melingkarkan kaki jenjang gadis itu pada pinggangnya.

"Ahhh—sakit Sehun!" rengek Luhan ketika kejantanan Sehun mulai memasuki dirinya. Sehun berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit Luhan dengan cumbuan mautnya dan memainkan _nipple_ sang gadis. Detik berikutnya hanya suara desahan Luhan dan gemericik air dari _shower_ yang terdengar. Punggung Luhan mulai terasa kebas karena terus terhentak ke dinding kamar mandi akibat gerakan Sehun yang terlampau cepat. Tapi Luhan tak lagi mempedulikan itu karena rasa nikmat di bagian bawahnya lebih mendominasi dirinya.

"Ahh sial—kau begitu sempit—" racau Sehun tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh vagina perawan milik Luhan. Lelaki itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tak mempedulikan Luhan yang terhentak-hentak dan sedikit kewalahan.

"Sehun aku—sampai—ahhh.."

"Sebentar lagi aku juga—aahhh—"

Sehun mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemburkan cairannya di dalam Luhan. Sementara Luhan begitu lemas nyaris tak bisa berdiri akibat rasa nikmat dan lelah yang ia rasakan karena bercinta sambil berdiri.

"Ah—aku benar-benar lelah," desah Luhan lirih.

"Ayo kita pindah ke kamar, kau pasti kedinginan kan nona—"

"Luhan, namaku Luhan.."

"Kita baru saja menyelesaikan sesi percintaan yang hebat tapi aku malah lupa menanyakan namamu, sungguh menggelikan," canda Sehun, membuat Luhan menunduk malu.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah lagi menyentuh dirimu sendiri karena aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu, kapanpun kau mau."

.

 **END**

.

.

Yaampoonnn lama nggak bikin ff maapkan kalo gaje bahasanya alurnya dan lain-lain hahahahahahaha

Maapkan diriku yang mesom ini, semoga terhibur wkwk

Jangan tagih kelanjutan ff yang lain yak, ff ini aja bikin cuma berapa jam lol


End file.
